Spring Bloom
by adorathao
Summary: Five years is a long time.... so why hasn't it bloomed yet? In one day things can change, and in one day, things may become better or worse.


Thank you for reading this fanfic! I do not own any of the characters except for my background characters.

Now, this is another one-shot. My only chapter stories are a Yu Yu Hakusho crossover and a dragon knight's crossover. This is a dragon knight's crossover and its Rune and Kagome, because someone wanted to read a pairing like this. So I have chosen to work with her request.

Thank you all for reading!

"Rune-chan, hold up!" a small ningen girl begged.

"Hai Kagome-chan," he replied waiting for his dark haired friend. Kagome finally reached him panting. "Rune…chan…don't…run…so…fast!"

"Gomen Kagome-chan…" he told her remorsefully.

Suddenly her mood changed, " It's no fair! I'm not as pretty, or smart, or as athletic as all the others!" she wailed.

"That's because you're a ningen Kagome," he told her gently

"So what? No ones ever going to marry me," she said sulking. Never one to enjoy his best friend's sadness he told her," I will."

"Eeh?!" Kagome nearly jumped back startled.

Rune sighed and looked at her straight in the eye, " I'll marry you Kagome-chan! You'll probably be the prettiest woman when you grow up!" he told her while grabbing her smaller hands in his.

"Rune… you really shouldn't flirt at such a young age," Tinsel teased.

"Aww butt out onni-chan!"

Tinsel shrugged her shoulders, "Well you're always flirting with Kagome, do you have some kind of crush?" she asked reentering teasing mode.

"I am not!" Rune protested.

That night they received the information that Kagome's family left right after dinner. It seemed to be that Nadil was after Kagome's father as an ally, so they had fled to keep the elves safe. "I promise we'll be meeting sometime in the future when the Moondragon flowers blossom!" Kagome had said in a letter to him. It had been five years later when he had met Thatz and Rath. Each spring he hoped that the flower that Kagome had given him would bloom, and each spring it stayed clasped shut.

Thus was his need to get back to Draqueen, the end of spring was approaching and he had to see if the flower had bloomed. Even though it was a childhood promise, and she probably thought he hadn't ment it, he did. Rune really had fallen for her during their short stay together.

"You think this town had any youkai in it?" Rath asked.

"Probably not, I wonder how expensive the rooms are…" Thatz wondered.

Rune sighed as he combed his fingers through his hair. He smiled as he remembered how she would often run her fingers through it and smile.

"Hello sir, you remind me of someone I once knew!" a happy voice piped up.

Rune looked over at the owner of the voice. It was a woman with long dark black-blue hair and paler skin than most. She had an accent that was distinctively from the north. She had laughing blue eyes and was wearing a tunic and a pair of shorts. At her waist was a little pouch. "I'm sorry miss but I don't know exactly who you are."

"Oh! I'm…Mitsuki Tsukiyo!" She smiled at him and extended her hand. Reaching out his own hand he gave her a hand shake. Rune felt a jolt shake through him as he took her hand.

Rune nodded his head politely as he stepped away. "Wow, she's not half bad looking." Thatz commented. Rune shook his head and stepped away. He really wanted to get to Draqueen.

The forest had a deep unwelcoming air to it as they walked through it. The small group of dragon knights decided to settle in for the night when Rune went to go fill his water bottle. When he found the small pool he was surprised to see spring fireflies flying around. He was even more surprised to see a clothed Mitsuki waist deep in the water. Thinking she was hurt, he rushed in.

Kagome turned in a panic as she heard someone clambering into the water, " Don't, there's a drop…off?" She jumped in as she saw the man sink into the water. As fast as she could, she brought him to the little platform she was on earlier. Rune coughed and spluttered, holding onto the woman who had saved him. Un-purposely his eyes went to her navel. He would have gasped in shock if he weren't already gasping for air. This woman had the same birthmark as Kagome! Over her navel was a light blue crescent moon shaped birthmark.

'He doesn't remember me…' was her first thought when she first saw him again. Now his eyes were filled with recognition. "Rune, you alright?" she asked worried.

"Yes…Kagome?" Rune asked hopefully.

She simply smiled and leaned forward, " Now what gave it away? My voice, my hair, my eyes, my hands, or maybe you just had to see the scar?"

"Um well…." Kagome laughed at his thoughtful expression. "About that promise, you do know I mean it right?" he asked her seriously.

"Of course I do!" she told him. Rune smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, Kagome hugged him back. His head was buried in her neck, while one of her hands were buried in his hair. "I love you Rune-chan!" she told him a bit nervously.

Instead of answering, he tilted up her chin, and slowly kissed her. Now that she was back, he really actually had no need to go to Draqueen. The moon shone gently on the couple in the shining silver pool.

Miles away, in the city of Draqueen, in the room of the water dragon knight Rune, the Moondragon Flower had bloomed in the moonlight, and in it's center lay a shining silver pool of water.

So how is it? I know it's a bit short, but I only had two hours to write it. Well, please continue to read my stories!

~Tsuki no Tennyo


End file.
